harry potter et la cité perdue
by caramousse
Summary: Harry découvre à l'aide d'une amie insoupçonnée qu'il y a quelque chose sous le château. Il découvrira aussi des choses sur sa famille. J'en dis pas plus, mais à vous de me dire se que vous en pensez.
1. Un anniversaire étrange

Harry Potter et la cité perdue.

Chapitre 1 : un anniversaire étrange.

Personne ne se doutait que dans cette rue si ordinaire de Privet Drive, vivait un jeune homme peu ordinaire, en effet, cet adolescent, était tout sauf normal, il ne venait pas de se monde, un sorcier, voilà, se qu'il était en réalité. Mais même pour un sorcier, il n'était pas « normal », il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, « L'Avada Kedavra », avait par la même occasion réduit à moins qu'une âme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce qui le rendit célèbre.

Maintenant, Harry avait presque 15 ans, pour lui, cela relevait du miracle d'être toujours vivant avec tous se qui l'avait affronter, plus il repensait à cela, et plus il se dit qu'en fait c'était de l'inconscience pur et simple, il avait éviter une catastrophe en empêchant le seigneur des ténèbres de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, il avait aussi réussit à protéger l'école en tuant le monstre de Serpentard dans la chambre des secrets, il avait produit un patronus repoussant plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs affronter un dragon, et échapper des griffes de Vous-Savez-Qui 4 fois, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Mais en repensant à tous ça, il se rendit compte, qu'il aurait pu perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il se promit de ne plus mêlé ses deux là, dans des affaires qui pourrait les mener à la mort.

Soudain, il entendit les cloches de l'église d'a côté, il regarda l'heure, et constata avec plaisir qu'il était minuit, il vit avec un ravissement les premiers hiboux depuis le début des vacances arriver. Il savait que ses amis ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettres le temps qu'il puisse digérer les derniers évènements, à savoir la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Les volatiles s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme. Quiconque se serait trouvé dehors à cet instant aurait trouvé ce fait étrange. Harry prit la lettre et le colis de Hedwige, sa fidèle chouette :

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi je ne suis pas allez en Bulgarie finalement, je voulais profiter de chaque moment avec mes parents à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, alors que c'est un jour spécial pour toi, et oui, aujourd'hui tu as 15 ans. Sinon, j'espère que t'es moldus ne te dérange pas. Voilà, je te souhaite de bonne vacance, si tu veux m'envoyer du courrier je suis en France, pour le moment. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau._

_Gros bisous_

_Hermione_

_P. S : en espérant que cela te plaise._

Harry fut content pour sa meilleure amie, elle travaillait toujours dur pour y arriver dans un monde où elle n'avait aucune connaissance. Mais trop impatient de découvrir se que ça meilleure amie lui avait offert, il déchiqueta littéralement le papier kraft. Il découvrit à l'intérieur deux livres, l'un s'intitulait « L'histoire de Poudlard » elle avait mis un petit note dessus (« comme ça, je ne serais plus la seule à connaître l'histoire de notre collège. »), l'autre était « comment devenir Animagus illégalement ». Harry fut très surpris qu'Hermione lui est offert un livre interdit à la vente. Mais il se dit que cela lui serait très utile, comme ça, il aurait une arme secrète contre Voldemort, la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient. Harry prit ensuite le colis de Coq, le hibou suréxité de son deuxième meilleur ami Ron :

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment tu vas mon pote, moi ça vas, mais c'est devenu un véritable enfer à la maison, depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, maman ne veux plus que l'on sorte, les jumeaux n'ont même pas le droit de sortir de leur chambre, ils ont pris tous le monde pour des cobayes, avec leurs farces et attrapes. On ne pourra peut-être pas aller non plus sur le chemin de traverse._

_Vivement la rentrée, qui aurait crut que j'aurais dit ça une fois, hein, sûrement pas Hermione en tout cas. Mais bon j'ai pu m'arranger avec maman pour aller avec elle acheter tes cadeaux, alors j'espère qu'il te plairont._

_A plus vieux frère._

_Ton ami de toujours,_

_Ron._

Harry regarda le paquet qui au moins six fois plus gros que Coq, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu apporter tout ça. Mais sans plus tarder, il ouvrit le paquet qui contenait six livres de défense conte les forces du mal, il y avait :

_Sorts de défenses avancées,_

_Sorts d'attaques avancées,_

_Sorts d'attaques et de défenses pour auror_

_Sortilèges anciens et oubliées de défenses,_

_Sortilèges anciens et oubliées d'attaques,_

_Sortilèges de protections puissants._

Harry était très content, il se promit de lire, non plutôt, d'apprendre les six livres avec celui de l'animagus. Il allait même commencer dès la fin de la réception de son courrier. Mais en attendant, il prit un nouveau hibou, celui-ci venait de Hagrid, lorsqu'il regarda le colis, il remarqua qu'il bougeait, il s'avança donc prudemment. La lettre de Hagrid disait :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, malgré les évènements de cette fin d'année. Moi, je suis partis avec Olympe pour une mission que nous as confiés Dumbledore, nous serons pour la rentrée normalement. En attendant, le cadeau qui est dans le colis, nous l'avons trouvé, là où nous sommes. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour que tu puisse l'emmené à l'école. Trouve leur un nom, ils te resteront fidèle pour toujours. Passe de bonne fin de vacances._

_Hagrid_

_P. S : ils sont inoffensif, et trouve un livre sur l'œuf. Oh, et j'allais oublier, n'est pas honte de tes pouvoirs, ils font partit de toi._

Harry regarda le colis curieusement, mais aussi avec appréhension, il ne connaissait que trop bien les goûts de son ami demi géant. Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit à l'intérieur un œuf d'or, avec enrouler autour un serpent. Ils se regardèrent, se toisant pour voir qui était l'autre, ils étaient curieux. Harry engagea la conversation avec le serpent :

Bonjour, je m'appel Harry et toi ?

Je n'ai pas de nom, maître, c'est à vous de m'en donner un ?

Que dirais-tu de Salazar ? C'est le nom de l'un des fondateurs de mon école.

J'aime bien ce nom, il sonne bien. Je suis un serpent magique, si vous voulez le savoir. Je peux devenir invisible aux yeux de tous, sauf de mon maître. Je me nourri de la magie des sorciers pour survivre.

Mas cela ne tue pas le sorcier, ou ne le rend pas plus faible.

Normalement oui, mais je peux choisir de tuer ma proie ou pas. Mais je sens en toi la magie la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu. Les pouvoirs des fondateurs de Poudlard sont en toi. Celle de Merlin aussi d'ailleurs, tu ne peux que être leur héritier direct. C'es-tu ce que cela implique, jeune maître ?

Non, mais appel moi Harry, mais dis moi, est-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, je ne pense pas être leur héritier. Mais dis-moi ce que cela implique, je suis curieux de le savoir ?

Eh bien, leurs pouvoirs et leurs puissances sont en toi. Mais, elle est en sommeil, du moins, jusqu'à leur réveille. Mais, une légende raconte que sous le château reposerai une sorte de ville. On ignore si c'est vrai.

Sais-tu par hasard, se que pourrai renfermer cette ville ?

Non, personne ne le sais, mais on dis que seul le véritable héritier pourrai pénétrer à l'intérieur et se servir de se qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

D'accord, merci, je vais te laisser te reposer, je ne vais pas tarder non plus d'ailleurs. Bonne nuit.

Harry déposa le serpent sur son lit. Il prit ensuite la lettre venant du ministère de la magie :

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Aujourd'hui, vous venez d'avoir 15 ans, nous tenons à vous souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire. Par ailleurs, à cause du retour du seigneur des ténèbres, nous avons décidez d'autoriser les sorciers de premier cycle à partir de la fin de lors quatrième année de pouvoir faire usage de leur magie, tout en étant discrets vis-à-vis des moldus._

_Nous vous informons aussi, qu'il est de tradition, dans le monde de la sorcellerie, qu'à l'âge de 15 ans, un sorcier peut prendre connaissance de son héritage familial à la banque Gringotts._

_Nous vous prions, monsieur Potter, de recevoir nos salutations distingués._

_Malfada Hopfrick_

_Service d'usage abusif de la magie._

Harry était à la fois agréablement surpris, mais aussi terrifié, car cela lui rappelait la réalité de la situation du son monde. La dernière lettre qui restait, était l'habituelle liste de fourniture, ainsi que le billet du Poudlard express. Finalement fatigué de sa soirée, il alla se coucher en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son jeune ami. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphé, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Il décida de se rendre au chemin de traverse pour aller à la banque Gringotts, puis acheté ses fournitures, ainsi que de nouveaux livres de défense contre les forces du mal, voir même, pourquoi pas, la magie sans baguette ou la magie curative, voir d'autres magies peut utiliser, pour avoir un avantages sur son ennemi de toujours, LORD VOLDEMORT.

Fin du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez. Mon autre fic, Harry Potter et SG1 est suspendis pour l'instant, je n'ai plus d'idées. En plus, c'est la rentrée dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Je pourrais donc réfléchir quand je serais en colle. Eh oui, j'ai réussi à me faire collé pour la rentré 2 ou 4 heures.

Voilà, je vous dis à +.

Je mettrais le prochain chapitre très vite, promis.


	2. l'héritage de la famille Potter

Harry Potter et la cité perdue

Chapitre 2 : L'héritage de la famille Potter.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il descendit à la cuisine où les Dursley étaient déjà attablé. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ne lui dirent nullement bonjour, et encore moins Joyeux anniversaire. Mais bon, cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, vu que sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimé à cause de ses pouvoirs. Il prit sa part de pamplemousse, Dudley n'avait pas perdu un seul gramme, il en avait prit d'avantage, bien que il faut l'avouer son ventre avait un peu rétrécit dû au sport. Harry regarda son oncle et lui demanda :

Mon oncle, pouvez-vous m'amenez à Londres aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît ?

Pour quoi faire, hein, allez embêter les gens qui travaillent, dit Vernon de son ton gras.

Non, je dois faire des courses pour l'école et acheter de nouveaux livres pour lutter contre un ennemi très puissant, dit son neveu d'un ton lasse.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, mais quoi, dis le moi, sinon tu ne pourra pas y allez.

Très bien, hier j'ai appris qui était mes ancêtres, et je veux en savoir davantage sur eux.

Qui étaient-ils ? demanda Dudley.

C'étaient les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, jamais personne n'a pu égalé leurs puissance, je veux en savoir tous ce qui concernait leurs pouvoirs et leurs histoires.

Comment - s'appelaient ses grands personnages ? demanda pétunia.

Merlin, et les quatre fondateurs de mon école, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et avant que vous ne posiez votre question, oui, ces de ce Merlin que nous parlons.

Bon, j'accepte de t'amener là-bas, comme ça tu ne dérangeras pas ta tante, mais il y a une autre condition, nous en avons parlé durant l'année, Nous voulons que Dudley vienne avec toi, ce n'est pas négociable ?

Euh, mon oncle, je ne crois pas que se sois raisonnable, vous savez. Et puis Dudley à peut-être autres choses à faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Non, je savais que ça allait arriver, donc je me suis préparé. On part dans 15 minutes, alors tiens toi près. C'est compris, dit Dudley.

Bon, très bien, mais tu devra faire se que je te dis, si je te dis de t'enfuir, tu dois obéir, c'est clair, si je te dis de te cacher, tu te cache, dit Harry.

Harry était résigné, quand son oncle lui avait dit que Dudley devait l'accompagner, il avait su qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de négocier. Il monta donc dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires pour la journée.

Ils mirent environ une heure pour aller à Londres, L'oncle de Harry les déposa à côté du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la voiture, celle-ci parti en direction de la gare routière pour aller au siège sociale de l'entreprise. Cette fois il n'était plus question de reculer, Dudley le savait, il suivit donc son cousin à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, mi à part Tom qui se trouvait au comptoir, il y avait trois personnes personne aux différentes tables. Harry salua Tom et parti en direction de l'arrière cour en s'assurant que Dudley le suivait. Harry tapota de sa baguette les briques permettant l'accès au chemin de traverse. Il guetta discrètement la réaction de son cousin qui recula d'un bond.

Il dit à son cousin de le suivre et prit la direction de Gringotts. Il arriva cinq minutes après devant l'entrée qu'il franchit sans hésitation, contrairement à son cousin, d'ailleurs il lui dit :

- Dudley, ne les regarde pas dans les yeux, ils détestent ça.

Dudley voulant éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec ses choses déformés obtempéra. Il suivit Harry qui était déjà à l'un des comptoirs, il l'entendit demander :

Bonjour monsieur, je viens pour l'ouverture du testament de la famille Potter.

Bonjour monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, suivez moi, je suis la personne chargée de gérer la fortune de votre famille. Nous allons aller dans mon bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers le bureau du gobelin. Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil de libre, son cousin prit l'autre. Le gobelin fit apparaître un énorme dossier tout poussiéreux. Il ouvrit et dit :

-Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais les testaments sorciers sont très différents de ceux des moldus. Nous invoquons le mort pour que celui-ci nous disent ceux qu'il vous lègue, attendez vous donc à un choc.

Ceux-ci dit, le gobelin prononça une formule magique qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il vit apparaître son père. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais dans ses rêves les fous, il n'avait vu son père devant lui et le regarder avec respect et fierté. Il est vrai qu'il ressemblait énormément à son père. Celui-ci le regarda encore dans les yeux et lui dit :

Harry, mon fils, je suis très fier de toi, tu as accomplit tant de choses, affronter tant de danger. Moi-même, à ton âge, je n'avait vaincu un basilic, ni affronter de troll des montagnes, encore moins un dragon. Sache que se que tu as fait est exceptionnel, peu de sorciers, voir aucun ne peu se vanter d'avoir traversé tous se que tu as fait et survivre. Par contre, ce que tu as fait en Juin dernier était une épreuve terrible et difficile, mais malheureusement, se n'est que le début de l'aventure et de la guerre. Mon fils, ce que je vais te dire est la vérité, elle est dur certes, mais vrai, écoute bien cette phrase « A chaque Potter, son mage noir il affrontera ». Oui, j'ai moi aussi vaincu un mage des ténèbres, bien qu'il n'est fait que très peu de dégâts, il fût considéré comme un mage noir. Harry, j'ai un message de la part du grand conseil des dieux. Lord Voldemort est le mage noir le plus puissant de la terre, mais il n'utilise que 2 de sa puissance maximum. Bientôt tu seras plus puissant que lui, ton héritage magique se réveillera cette nuit, il te manquera l'entraînement. Maintenant passons à la vraie raison de ma venue en ses lieux, je te lègue le coffre familiale des Potter, le manoir Potter, la maison de Gordric's Hollow, bien qu'elle soit en ruine. Tu trouveras aussi dans un coffre ici même tous les livres que j'ai pu rassembler. Voilà Harry, je vais devoir te dire au revoir, je ne peux rester plus longtemps.

James Potter commença à disparaître, mais il dit une dernière phrase avant « soit fort mon fils, n'oublis pas qui tu es ». Harry pleura de tous son saoul lorsque son père eut totalement disparu. Le gobelin laissa Harry digérer ce moment qui avait dû être la plus dure épreuve qu'il est traversé. Il recommença au bout de cinq minutes la même incantation. Cette fois se fut sa mère qui apparut, mais à la différence de James, elle était solide et non gazeuse. Celle-ci s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry et le gobelin étaient surprit, car un fantôme ne peut toucher un objet ou une personne. Lily dit :

- Bonjour Harry, je sais que cela fait bizarre que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras, mes j'avait demandé la faveur au grand conseil. Mais, je ne peux rester aussi longtemps que ton père, je vais donc te dire se que je te lègue, toutes les maisons que j'ai acheté sois une cinquantaine, mon coffre, mes affaires personnels, et les résultats de tout mes sorts crées avec bien sur, des livres sur la magie ancienne. Je te conseille d'apprendre la magie noire, il faut que tu connaisses les armes de tes ennemis. Voilà Harry, je te dis, à la prochaine, mais pas avant très longtemps.

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir que déjà, elle avait disparu. Le gobelin, le regarda d'un air grave, et lui dit :

Monsieur Potter, je sais que se que vous venez de vivre est pénible, mais il reste les testaments de cinq personnes. Mais cela est très particulier, voyez-vous, il se trouve que vos ancêtres vous lèguent certaines choses. Nous allons donc commencer par Godric Gryffondor.

Le gobelin refit la même incantation, puis Gryffondor apparut, il se tourna directement vers Harry et lui dit :

Bonjour mon cher héritier, sache que je regarde attentivement mes descendants, tu est celui qui se rapproche le plus de moi. Pour ne pas dire que nous sommes identiques. Mis à part se fait, je vais te dire se que tu reçois de ma part, je te donne mon épée qui t'as servi à tué le basilic à 12 ans, je te donne aussi tous les livres que j'ai écrit et qui n'ont pas été publié, et enfin tous mon or et mes bijoux, avec le sceaux des Gryffondor. Demande à Merlin de lier les différents sceaux et d'ajouter se dont je lui avait parlé. Je te souhaitent une longue et heureuse vie, et soit courageux et fort.

Godric disparut, et Salazar Serpentard apparut à sa place sans que gobelin ne refasse l'incantation, celui-ci était différent de Harry, il le regardait en chien de faïence, mais il dit tous de même sur un ton froid :

Bonjour Héritier, je vais aller très vite car je n'ai pasque ça à faire, je te donne ma collection de livres, que se soit celle de magie sombres ou de celle que j'ai créer, tu trouveras aussi un livre sur la manière de contrer les impardonnables, seul toi en sera capable. Je te donne aussi mon épée et mon sceau, mes Voldemort n'as jamais été mon descendant et héritier. Corrige l'affront fait à ta famille.

Salazar disparut sans préambule, mais il n'était pas difficile de cerner le personnage. Détestable, imbu de lui-même et caractérielle. Il laissa donc sa place à Rowena Serdaigle, qui elle était tout le contraire de Salazar, d'apparence gracieuse, aimable et douce, quand elle parla ce fut d'une voix douce, apaisante, mais sûr d'elle :

Bonjour à toi Harry, je t'ai longuement observé tu sais, tu est quelqu'un extraordinaire, tu as des connaissances limités, mais elles te servent à tous instant, pour sauver tes amis ou ta vie. C'est pour cela que je te lègue ma bibliothèque qui se trouve dans un coffre ici. Voici mon sceau que merlin fusionnera avec celui des autres tout à l'heure. Au revoir jeune homme et ne perds jamais espoir.

Sur ces belles paroles, Rowena parti, puis se fut au tour de Helga Poufsouffle, elle était comme sa grande amie aigle, douce, apaisante, chaleureuse, mais autoritaire, elle dit à Harry :

Bonjour à toi Harry, avec Rowena, nous t'avons observé comme tu le sais, et tu t'es retrouvé dans la forêt interdite plus d'une fois, tout comme face à une plante dangereuse, j'ai donc décidé de te laisser mes livres sur la botaniques et les créatures magiques, tu pourra ainsi parler leur langue, les soigner, mais aussi apprendre leur magie. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, Merlin, vas venir te parler, mon sceau est déjà avec lui. Je te dis au revoir et bonne chance dans ton combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres, mon enfant.

Une fois de plus, le fantôme de son ancêtre disparut pour laisser la place au dernier, MERLIN. Il regarda Harry et lui dit d'un ton bienveillant :

Bonjour mon enfant, je savais par quoi tu allais passer, malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'à maintenant, tous comme les autres tu vas avoir des livres, je vais fusionner tes sceaux pour n'en faire qu'un seul, sache que celui-ci sera magique, tu devras découvrir ses pouvoirs seuls. Je te lègues aussi un dériver du retourneur de temps, il te permettra de travailler une semaine entière en bloquant le temps de une heure. Enfin je te conseil de mettre dans ton entraînement la magie du bâton. Voilà, je te dis moi aussi au revoir, nous nous reverrons lorsque ton heure sera venue.

Merlin disparut dans un nuage argenté, ne laissant derrière lui que le nouveau sceau de la famille Potter, l'anneau était en or blanc, le sceau en lui-même était l'emblème de Poudlard avec une licorne ailée et un éclair frappant un ennemi invisible. La bague était magnifique, jamais il n'avait vu un beau bijou. Il le passa immédiatement aux doigts et sentit une chaleur indéchiffrable se propager en lui.

Le gobelin ne comprenait pas pourquoi les fantômes étaient apparus sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer l'incantation permettant de le faire. Mais il ne se préoccupa plus de cela. L dit à Harry que la lecture des testaments était terminée. Ils pouvaient donc tous les trois se diriger vers la sortie du bureau pour aller au différents coffres mentionné par les fantômes.

Dudley lui était pétrifiés, jamais il n'avait pensé de sa vie rencontrée des fantômes et encore moins des sorciers aussi illustres d'après ce qu'il avait compris, mais il se décida à suivre son cousin de peur de le perdre dans cet univers hostile.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés près des wagons de la banque, ils s'installèrent et se mirent à avancer en directions des profondeurs de Gringotts. Ils mirent à peu près une vingtaine de minutes pour arrivés devant le coffre 100. Harry alla ouvrir le coffre et trouva des milliers de livres, le gobelin lui signala que c'était ceux de son père et de sa mère réunie. Harry était estomaqué, jamais il n'avait vu autant de livres de sa vie. Le coffre en lui-même était presque trois fois plus grand que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il parcourut les différentes allées. Il y avait de tous, de la défense contre les forces du mal, de l'ancienne magie, magie curative, potions blanches, protections magiques, talismans magiques, créations d'artéfacts, magie runiques et magie sylvestres. Il y avait deux malles, le gobelin lui dit qu'il pouvait les prendre. Harry les ouvrit d'abord pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Lorsque Harry ouvrit la première, il y trouva des tonnes de parchemins, retraçant les titres des livres du coffre avec une petite note :

Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes plus de ce monde, ta mère et moi aurions aimé te voir grandir, mais malheureusement, Voldemort en a décidé autrement, tous les livres que tu vois, sont ceux que nous avons réussit à rassembler, du moins à notre époque, il n'existe plus aucun ouvrage du temps de Merlin, j'ai pu créer une magie, que tu pourra apprendre. La malle que tu vois à côté des listes, est l'une de mes créations, tu n'auras cas dire le titre du livre que tu veux et il apparaîtra dans la malle, lorsque tu l'a fini, tu n'aura cas remettre le livre dans la malle et dire « retour au coffre suivit du titre du livre. »

Voilà, je te dis au revoir, nous ne serons jamais loin de toi, demande le livre secrets des maraudeurs, tu trouveras un passage qui t'intéressera forcément. Bonne chance et bon courage pour l'avenir, rejoins nous quand le moment sera venu.

Tes parents qui t'aimes plus que tout au monde.

Harry était impressionné par les performances de la malle, il réduisit donc les deux malles et les mit dans sa poche. Ensuite, ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers le coffre des fondateurs, le numéro 1. Le gobelin lui dit que ses ancêtres avait tous rassembler dans se coffre pour n'en faire qu'un seul. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il fut choqué par la différence de taille par rapport à celui de ses parents, en effet, le coffre était près de trente fois plus grand que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il y avait comme dans le coffre de ses parents :

Défense contre les forces du mal ;

Magie curative ;

botanique ;

Magie runique ;

Potions blanches et noires

Magies d'invocations ;

Magies spirituelles ;

Protections magiques ;

Portoloins et autres transports magiques ;

Nécromancie ;

Histoires de la magie (par période) ;

Magie des éléments ;

Langages des animaux et créatures magiques ;

Magies des créatures magiques ;

Magies des nains ;

Magies de l'esprit ;

Magies anciennes ;

Magies antiques et d'autres.

Harry était perdus, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il existait autant de magies différentes. Le gobelin le conduisit vers des males semblable à celle qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre de ses parents, à l'exception, que une malle correspondait à une magie différente. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à acheté de livres, pensa t-il. Même Dudley ne savait quoi pensé devant une telle grandeur. Il découvrit en même temps sur un piédestal le petit sablier magique, il le prit et le mit dans sa poche à fermeture éclair. Harry demanda à voir le coffre familial, ils y allèrent donc tous les trois. Le coffre numéro 3, le gobelin expliqua à Harry que les coffres familiaux étaient classés à partir du trois par ancienne famille, la famille de Harry existait depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, Harry était resté cloué sur place devant l'amas d'or et d'armes qu'il y trouva. Il en prit suffisamment pour faire les courses d'aujourd'hui. Il demanda au gobelin se qui se trouvait dans le coffre deux. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il s'agissait du coffre de Gryffondor qui était aussi à lui. Il demanda en même à la créature, si il était possible de rassembler le coffre un avec le coffre 100. Le gobelin lui répondit que se serait fait dans la matinée, et donc que la malle pourra fonctionner avec tous les livres. Harry remercia le gobelin et ils remontèrent à la surface.

Une fois à la sortie Harry dit au gobelin au revoir et merci pour tous. Il dit à son cousin de le suivre qui avait hâte de quitter cet endroit où les créatures avaient l'air très hostile.

Fin du chapitre, laisser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je prends tous. Allez à la prochaine pour un petit tour au chemin de traverse.

Réponse au reviews :

**Gary** : merci pour ton commentaire, je sais que le premier est assez court, mais je ne préfère pas en faire de trop long. Ca évitera de s'égarer.

**Le roi rouge** : Merci pour le beau et long commentaire que tu as fait, tu m'as donné quelque idée supplémentaire. J'espère que cette suite t'a plus. Voilà a +

Et merci au autres pour les commentaires.


	3. escapade au chemin de travese

Harry Potter et la cité perdue.

Chapitre 3 : Escapade au chemin de traverse.

Harry et Dudley commencèrent à avoir faim, il était tout de même près de midi, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour se restaurer. Dudley n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de la visite de Gringotts. Jamais il n'avait vu de créature aussi étrange. Il demanda à Harry se qu'il comptait faire dans l'après-midi. Le dernier des Potter lui répondit qu'il allait faire les boutiques et que normalement, il n'aurait pas à rencontrer de nouvelles créatures magiques. Une fois arriver à l'auberge, ils prirent une table pour deux personnes et commandèrent leurs repas (je ne vais pas dire ce qu'ils vont prendre, parce que j'en sais rien du tout, sans doute des truc bien gras pour Dudley et Harry un truc bien constant). Harry commanda deux bièraubeurre pour aller avec le repas. Dudley demanda à son cousin :

Harry, les cinq dernier fantômes, c'étaient qui ?

Il y avait Merlin, et puis les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, mais pourquoi, sa t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda Harry très surpris.

Eh bien en fait, c'est mes parents qui veulent savoir ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, en plus ma mère soupçonnait que tu es beaucoup d'argent, donc elle m'a demander de lui faire un petit compte rendu, mais je ne crois pas que je sache la fortune que tu as. C'est dingue tous ce que tes parents on pu amasser dans leur vie, dis Dudley.

Non, l'argent amasser comme tu dis, ça c'est fait sur des centaines d'années. Mais dis-moi, comment trouves-tu mon monde, pour ce que tu as pu en voir.

C'est assez impressionnant, mais ça fait peur, parce que les créatures sont effrayantes.

Il est vrai que les gobelins sont terrifiant, mais il n'y a pas meilleur qu'eux pour garder une banque. On dit que la banque est gardée aussi par des dragons. Mais personnes ne le sait vraiment, bon, il va être temps d'y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de courses à faire. L'oncle Vernon doit venir nous chercher à quelle heure, à peu près ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Vers 17 Heures 15, et puis on rentre directement.

Bon, alors, pour commencer on va aller chez Mme Guipure, pour refaire ma garde robe, en vêtements moldus et sorciers, ensuite on passera au magasin de sport. Et on verra après.

Il se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter, une fois rendu là-bas, une jeune femme très séduisante les pris en charge, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la section homme et elle demanda à Harry se qu'il désirait, celui-ci lui répondit, qu'il aurait besoin de refaire le plein de vêtements des deux mondes. La jeune femme lui dit :

Pouvez-vous être un peut plus précis, s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sur, il me faudrait quatre noirs pour Poudlard à l'effigie de Gryffondor, ensuite deux robes de bal, une rouge et or avec un emblème de griffon, et l'autre verte et argent avec un emblème de basilic. Puis une robe de potion bleue, une robe de combat au couleur des fondateurs de Poudlard avec du bleu et ce sceau (en lui montrant sa chevalière), et enfin un ensemble en peau de dragon magyar à pointes de préférences.

Très bien, mais nous n'avons pas de tenue de combats, aller au magasin combats et duels au bout de la rue, vous trouverez se que vous cherchez. En attendant, je vais faire votre commande, désirez-vous autre chose ? demanda le jeune vendeuse.

Oui, en effet, j'aimerais dix jeans, bleus et noirs, vingt t-shirts, rouge, blanc, bleu, or et noir. Ensuite cinq pull ou gilets, qu'importe la couleur mais pas trop voyant, et enfin des chaussettes et boxers, environ une trentaine de chaque.

Très bien, votre commande sera prête dans deux heures, dit celle-ci tout en notant les besoins de Harry sur un morceau de parchemin.

Ah et quinze chemises en soie de la même couleur que les t-shirts, rajouta le jeune sorcier.

D'accord, repasser à seize heure, ça devrait être prêt.

Merci madame, à tout à l'heure. Tu viens Dudley, on continue.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le magasin de quidditch. Celui-ci n'était pas très bondé, ils y entrèrent donc, et Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers les balais pour voir si il y avait des nouveautés. Le meilleur balai sur le marché restait toujours cette année l'éclair de feu. Il alla regarder les livres de quidditch pour voir ce qu'il y avait comme sujet, il trouva un livre qui l'intéressa « comment réaliser votre propre balai ». Harry décida de le prendre et demanda au vendeur les meilleurs bois pour faire un balai avec les brindilles. Le vendeur lui donna ce qu'il demandait et paya le livre avec les ingrédients. Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers la boutique que la jeune vendeuse de vêtements lui avait conseillée. Ils arrivèrent devant le magasin, la devanture était délabrée, l'emblème de la boutique était une baguette et une épée croisée. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent un endroit chaleureux, on pouvait voir différents types de vêtements dans les meilleures matières du monde magique. Différentes armes blanches étaient disposés un peu partout. Un homme d'un âge assez avancé arriva et demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait :

Bonjour, j'aimerai une tenue de combat dans la matière la plus résistante qui soit au couleur des fondateurs de Poudlard plus du blanc et avec ce sceau (en lui montrant comme à la vendeuse), demanda Harry, ensuite une tenue d'entraînement et une de duel dans la même matière que la tenue de combats.

Je ne peux vous vendre de telle chose, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison, jeune homme.

Si je vous dit mon nom, se sera bon, ou je dois vous dire les raisons pour lesquels je veux acheter cela.

Les deux, serais parfait, dit le vendeur.

Je m'appel Harry Potter, dit-il en montrant sa cicatrice. Et j'en ai besoin pour affronter mon ennemi de toujours Lord Voldemort et ainsi laver l'affront fait à ma famille. Acceptez-vous de me vendre se que je vous est demandé, où dois-je allé ailleurs, voir les faire moi-même.

Monsieur Potter, je vous demande pardon, je ne vous avez pas reconnu, il est vrai que se que vous me demandez est assez conséquent, surtout en sachant le prix de la peau de basilic, vu que c'est un animal très dur à tuer, cependant j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les différentes épées qui pourrait vous intéressez.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le font du magasin. Le vendeur lui proposa une épée fine et longue en argent, enchanté pour être à double tranchant, incassable et empêcher les blessures d'être guéri par magie causer par celle-ci de se refermer. La garde était faite d'or et sertie d'émeraude. Harry n'eu pas besoin d'en savoir plus. C'est celle-ci qui lui fallait. Il demanda aussi pour des dagues, avec des fourreaux qui s'accrochent aux avant-bras et aux chevilles. Il en demanda un aussi pour son épée qui s'accroche à la taille. Harry demanda aussi si il avait en avait pour les baguettes. Le vendeur dit que oui, et qu'il était enchanté pour ne pas être affecté par les sortilèges d'attraction. Harry demanda quand les vêtements pourraient être prêt. Le vieil homme lui dit que se serait prêt le lendemain vers 8 Heures. Harry le remercia et paya ses différentes courses après avoir mis deux dagues aux chevilles et une dernière à l'avant-bras gauche. Il mis sa baguette dans le porte baguette accroché à son avant-bras droit. Ils sortirent ensuite du magasin en saluant le vendeur. Harry demanda l'heure à son cousin, celui-ci lui dit qu'il était 15 heures. Ils purent donc reprendre leur route vers le magasin de montre, le jeune sorcier en avait besoin d'une nouvelle, puisque la dernière n'avait pas survécu à la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Une fois devant le vendeur de montre, ils entrèrent dedans et Harry demanda directement à un vendeur la montre qu'il désirait acquérir.

Bonjour monsieur, auriez-vous une montre qui fait carte en 3D avec le noms des personnes, en les dissociant alliés et ennemis, qui fait aussi horloge de grand-mère et donne l'heure.

Bonjour, nous avons bien se style de montre, mais elle sont normalement réservé aux aurors, et non à la clientèle, sauf exception. Elle coûtent très cher vous savez.

Combien environ, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour moi, ses différents modes peuvent me permettre de surveiller ceux qui veulent me tuer, dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice pour être sûr d'être compris.

Je vois se que vous voulez dire, je vais vous faire une ristourne de 10 , comme pour les aurors. En tous cas sachez que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, puis-je vous serrez la main.

Bien sur, et merci pour la montre.

Quand soudain, des détraqueurs apparurent sur le chemin de traverse. Il y en avait environ une centaine. Harry dit à Dudley de rester ici et d'écouter attentivement le cas où il devrait fuir. Il sorti ensuite dehors pour combattre ses ennemis. Dès qu'il vit les premiers détraqueurs, il lança son patronus, mais celui-ci était différent des autres fois. En effet, le cerf était monté par une jeune femme, sa mère, à ses côtés un basilic, un griffon et un aigle avec un blaireau attendaient les ordres pour passer à l'attaque. Lorsqu'il dit « à l'attaque », les détraqueurs les chargèrent pour les expulser loin du chemin de traverse. Le patronus se battait avec hargne et défendait tout le monde. Une petite fille avait faillit perdre son âme, mais le griffon était venu la sauver. En moins de cinq minutes, il ne restait plus de détraqueurs. Personnes sauf Harry ne s'était défendu, personne n'avait osé protéger leurs semblables. Rien que pour ça il était furieux.

Harry se dirigea vers la petite fille qui avait été sauvé par ses compagnons. Elle ne devait avoir que 5 ans, elle était en état de choque, elle pleurait et criait, mais personne ne se déplaçait pour la prendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercée, elle se calma au bout de plusieurs secondes. Puis, d'un coup, une véritable ovation fut faite à Harry, mais celui-ci n'apprécia pas trop, il se leva et dit :

Pourquoi me faîtes-vous une telle ovation, mais dites-moi, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît le patronus et sait le lancer, personne. C'est lamentable, regarder, cette petite fille aurait pu avoir un jolie baiser que cela ne vous aurait pas inquiétez. Nous ne pourrons vraiment vaincre Voldemort et ses sbires, _lorsque Harry vit tout le monde trembler de peur à l'évocation du nom il dit, _Oh, et arrêter de trembler comme des poules prêt à aller à l'abattoir, vous êtes lâche, nous ne pourrons les battre que quand nous nous soulèverons tous ensemble contre l'oppression. Je vais vous dire, se qui se serait passé si je n'avait pas été là, vous sauriez pour une grande majorité d'entre vous sans âme. Voilà, maintenant j'aimerais savoir où est la maman de cette jeune fille.

Cette fois il n'y eut aucune parole, mais on pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles, mais lorsqu'il se retourna il vit qu'une personne n'avait pas échappé au baiser du détraqueur, il fut en peiné, mais encore plus quand la petite dit « maman ». Il la regarda et lui dit que malheureusement son patronus n'avait pu la sauver. Les aurors arrivèrent seulement à ce moment là, et lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'y avaient plus de danger, ils se dirigèrent vers les gens et leurs demandèrent se qu'il s'était passé. Ceux-ci leur répondirent et leur dirent que le survivant les avait tous sauvé. Un auror se dirigea vers lui et il demanda qui était la petite fille, Harry lui répondit que sa mère était le seule victime de cette attaque. Par ailleurs, Harry lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient mis autant de temps pour arrivé, car il y aurait pu y avoir encore plus de victimes. Harry voulut lui confier la jeune fille, mais l'auror lui dit que maintenant la responsabilité de la petite lui revenait, puisque personne d'autre de sa famille ne vivait encore. Il rétorqua qu'il n'avait que 15 ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre une petite fille avec lui, sinon sa famille n'apprécierait pas, et puis il devait faire son entraînement, d'ailleurs, l'auror ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponses quant à leur retard, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Malheureusement l'auror ne voulut rien savoir. Harry se dit qu'il demanderait à Dumbledore si il pouvait gardé la petite pendant les vacances, sinon, elle subirait aussi les effet du temps avec lui, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas grandir pendant la distorsion temporelle.

La jeune s'accrochait fort à Harry, elle avait peur de le perdre lui aussi, celui qui l'avait sauver de se monstre, elle ne voulait plus le quitter, il serait maintenant son grand frère à défaut d'avoir un père et une mère. Lorsque « son grand frère » lui demanda comment elle s'appelait, elle répondit Sabine.

Harry était heureux, il s'arrangerait pour que Sabine ne manque de rien, qu'elle ait une enfance heureuse, et qu'elle se souvienne de sa mère comme d'une femme courageuse. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers le magasin de montre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, tout le monde le regarda comme un héro. Dudley se rendit près de lui et le regarda étrangement, un regard mêlé de terreur et d'admiration. Harry paya sa montre et sorti avec sa nouvelle fille adoptive et son cousin. Il leurs dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer et de prendre un bon morceau de chocolat pour reprendre des forces, il ne l'avait dit à personne mais se nouveau patronus l'avait épuisé, et puis Sabine faisait son poids. Il retournerait acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour elle quand il irait chercher ses habits. Mais pour l'heure, ils avancèrent vers Florian Fortarôme, Harry trouva une table et commanda une bièraubeurre et un gros morceau de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, il demanda à Sabine ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui répondit un chocolat chaud et un pain au chocolat, Dudley prit la même chose que Harry. Ils se restaurèrent pendant 15 minutes, puis Harry estimant qu'il avait repris assez de forces, paya et ils partirent pour le magasin d'opticiens magiques, où il pourrait se procurer des lentilles lui permettant de voir à travers murs et les capes d'invisibilité et même déceler quelqu'un qui aurait prit du polynectar et qui s'adapte à sa vue, il en avait marre de casser ses lunettes à chacune de ses aventures. La jeune vendeuse lui donna la paire de lentilles demander, il paya et sorti. Il était temps d'aller chercher ses affaires chez le prêt-à-porter, il demanderait en même temps pour Sabine des vêtements. En passant devant la librairie il vit un livre qui attira son attention « La vie du Survivant », Par curiosité il acheta le livre pour voir ce qui était écrit, il remarqua à la fin du livre une petit écriteau qui disait que le livre se mettait à jour automatiquement, il l'acheta juste pour voir. Puis une fois qu'il fut chez Mme Guipure, il prit sa commande et paya, mai il demanda à la même jeune femme du début de l'après-midi, un ensemble complet de vêtements, allant des culottes aux jupes, puis en passant par les pantalons, t-shirts et chaussettes, il demanda aussi deux pyjamas. Il dit à la vendeuse qu'il repasserait reprendre le tout dans une heure. Ils avaient donc encore une heure à flâner, Harry se dirigea vers le magasin de baguette magique, il voulait savoir si on pouvait en avoir deux. Ollivander le reconnaissant lui dit bonjour et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui :

J'aimerais faire vérifier l'état de ma baguette et savoir si un deuxième pouvait me correspondre, vu que la mienne est la même que celle de Voldemort et donc qu'elle ne peuvent s'affronter entre elle. Ce qui en soit est très gênant, répondit Harry.

Je comprends votre problème, mais la vente de deux baguettes est interdite, seul les aurors et ceux autoriser le peuvent, mais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous en vous vendant ce lire qui explique comment faire une baguette soit même, mais attention, elle doit être répertorier ensuite par le ministère de la magie.

Très bien, je vous remercie, vous m'aidez beaucoup, je vous dois combien ?

30 Galions, Mr Potter.

Harry paya et ils sortirent de chez le vendeur de baguette. Harry devait aussi passer chez l'apothicaire pour prendre de nouveau ingrédients de potions. Une fois rendu là-bas, Harry acheta tous les ingrédients en grande quantité, et plusieurs chaudrons différents. Il paya et sorti rejoindre les autres qui attendait dehors. Puis il demanda à Dudley :

Dudley, peux-tu garder Sabine pendant un quart d'heure, il faut que j'aille acheter la même chose ailleurs, mais là, vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner, désolé.

Pourquoi on peux pas venir avec toi ? demanda le gros cousin.

Parce que ce n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles, et que toi tu peux la garder pendant que je vais acheter ce dont j'ai besoin, je vais te donner de l'argent, vous allez m'attendre la où on a pris un chocolat, je n'en es pas pour longtemps, mais je te préviens que si tu l'as maltraitée, tu auras des problèmes.

Ensuite il enfila une cape à capuche et se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Il alla directement chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients de magie noire. Une fois rendu, il fit le même manège qu'au chemin de traverse. Il paya et retourna auprès de sa fille sur le chemin de traverse qui lui dit que Dudley avait été correct. Il était donc 17 Heures, il était temps d'aller récupérer les affaires de Sabine. Une fois rendu chez Mme Guipure, Harry prit les affaires de la jeune fille et paya pour ses affaires en même temps. Il paya la modique somme de 2000 Gallions.

Ensuite ils n'eurent plus cas se rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous pour rentrer chez eux. L'oncle Vernon était déjà là. Quand il vit la petite fille, il poussa un grand coup de guelante, mais Dudley lui dit de se calmer et qu'il lui expliquerait dans la voiture, puisque les gens commençaient à les observer. Ils montèrent donc tous les quatre dans le véhicule. Puis Vernon demanda à Dudley des explications, celui-ci répondit donc :

Tout à l'heure, quand on faisait des courses, il y a eu des créatures qui nous ont attaqués, Harry est donc sorti pour défendre tout le monde, et cette petite n'à plus de mère, elle a été tuée…

Non Dudley, elle n'est pas morte, elle est pire que morte, son âme lui a été enlevé, C'est encore pire, on vit, mais on a plus de raison de vivre, tu comprends, j'ai faillit un jour la perdre, corrigea Harry.

Bref, voilà ce qui c'est passé, mais l'un des hommes a dit à Harry que maintenant, c'est lui qui à sa responsabilité, termina Dudley.

Génial, maintenant, on va avoir deux monstres au lieu de un.

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle restera avec moi, affirma Harry.

J'espère bien, sinon, elle va direct l'orphelinat

Ils arrivèrent en vu de Privet Drive, Harry monta donc dans sa chambre avec Sabine, et rangea toute les affaires, il se dit qu'il allait commencer l'entraînement après avoir envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore et reçu sa réponse, mais il lirait en attendant un livre sur la cuisine magique. Il prit donc une plume et écrivit sur un parchemin :

Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Je vous demande pardon de vous déranger pendant vos vacances, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, voyez-vous, sur le chemin de traverse, juste après l'attaque, un auror m'a confié la garde d'une jeune fille qui s'appelle Sabine, mais le problème, c'est que je comptait m'entraîner, je ne pourrais donc prendre soin d'elle. Je me demandais si par conséquent, il vous était possible de prendre avec vous Sabine jusque la rentrée. Je vous donnerais l'argent nécessaire.

Je vous prie d'agréer, monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Harry Potter.

Il relut sa lettre et l'envoya par Hedwige. Il prit ensuite un livre qui avait été mis de côté dans le coffre de ses parents sur la cuisine. Au bout d'une heure, il comprit que pour faire de la nourriture, il suffisait de penser à ce que l'on veut et de dire APPERICIUM. Il essaya donc et y arriva dés le premier essaye.

Soudain un phénix apparut de nulle part et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, il reconnut Fumseck. Harry détacha la lettre et la lut :

Bonjour Harry,

La lettre que j'ai reçue de ta part, ma fortement intriguée, si cela ne te dérange pas je vais passer pour voir Sabine et l'interroger au véritasérum, car ça me paraît louche. Sinon, si l'interrogatoire se passe sans soucis, j'accepte de la prendre avec moi, tu n'auras pas à me donner de l'argent. Je serais là dans 10 minutes, préviens ta famille que je passe chez toi.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry était intrigué, mais il prévint tout de même sa famille de la venue de son directeur.

FIN

Suite au prochain chapitre.

Réponse aux reviews :

666Naku : Salut, merci pou ton commentaire, à l'origine j'avoue j'avait oublié Sirius, mais sa m'a donné une idée, donc tu le verra au prochain chap, maintenant tu sais pourquoi les Dusley voulait que leur fils aille avec Harry, ça t'a plut comme raison, l'argent, quelle chose fascinante et terrible. Tu veeras sinon, comment Harry vas faire pour apprendre les livres. A+.

Sinon je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires continuer comme ça et vive Harry Potter.


	4. Conversation avec le professeur Dumbledo

Harry Potter et la cité perdue

Chapitre 4 : Conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore et entre famille.

Harry descendit prévenir sa famille que le professeur Dumbledore devait venir d'ici 10 minutes pour quelques choses de très important. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne fut pas très heureux de cela, l'oncle Vernon dit à Harry :

Tu n'aurait pas pu nous prévenir avant non ?

Désolé, mais je viens juste de la savoir, sinon, je lui aurais demandé de me retrouvé au chemin de traverse. Dudley, je te demande de ne rien dire à Dumbledore par rapport à ce que nous avons fait là-bas, je te dirais pourquoi après, mais pour l'instant ça doit rester secret.

Ok, mais j'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Ne t'en fait pas, tante Pétunia, je sais que tu veux un résumé de la journée, donc on fera ça après la visite du directeur.

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée, Harry alla donc ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver devant le vénérable sorcier. Harry lui dit bonjour et le laissa entrée dans la maison, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le salon où se trouvait le reste de sa famille, excepté Sabine. Une fois les salutations faîtes, le vieil homme s'assis à la seule place libre. Il demanda ensuite à Harry d'appeler la jeune fille. Ce dernier l'appela et on vit apparaître une jeune fille dont les cheveux prenait toute les couleurs imaginable. Harry regarda Dumbledore pour lui demander se qu'il se passait. Celui-ci lui répondit :

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, cette jeune demoiselle est métamorphomage, quand elle contrôlera son don, elle pourra prendre toute les apparences qu'elle veut. Mais en attendant, je vais te demandé de me raconter l'attaque du chemin de traverse, il faut que je sache les contextes qui t'on mener à défendre ses gens. Je t'écoute vas-y.

Eh bien, en fait, j'avais reçu une lettre de Gringotts pour me faire par que je pouvais prendre connaissance de l'héritage familial, donc je m'y suis rendu, et là j'ai su ce que mes parents me léguaient, à savoir le manoir Potter, le coffre familial et d'autres propriétés appartenant à mon père ou à ma mère. Voilà, ensuite je voulais me prendre de nouveaux vêtements et m'acheter une nouvelle montre, c'est là que les détraqueurs sont apparut pour s'en prendre au gens, comme personne ne faisait quelques choses pour les repousser, j'ai fait mon patronus qui à changer. L'une des formes a sauvée Sabine et puis les détraqueurs se sont enfuis. Après les sorciers m'ont fait une ovations, mais je les est fait taire, en leur disant qu'il faillait nous unir pour vaincre l'oppression, enfin vous pourrez lire mon discours demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ensuite les aurors sont arrivés, et en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils ont commencé à interroger les gens sur la situation, ils leurs ont dis que je les avaient sauvé. Un auror est venu vers moi pour avoir ma version des faits, puis je lui est demandé pourquoi ils avaient mis autant de temps pour intervenir, malheureusement, il ne m'en a pas dis la raison. Puis, je lui demandé de prendre Sabine puisque sa mère était le seule et unique victime, mais il m'a dis que maintenant, j'en avais la responsabilité, puis il est parti. Voilà, ensuite je suis rentré ici avec Dudley et Sabine.

Bien, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ont-ils mis autant de temps pour venir, et pourquoi diable, cet auror t'a-t-il laissé la petite Sabine, dit Dumbledore.

Je l'ignore, il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir gardé Sabine avec moi pendant les vacances, j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose, e elle ne peut rester avec moi. Sinon, je ne vous aurais pas envoyé cette lettre.

Je vois, mais dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire pendant les vacances, puisque si c'est t'entraîner, j'avais prévu de te faire suivre un entraînement à partir de la rentrée.

Je vais en effet apprendre, mais je préfère le faire seul, de plus, cette guerre ne concerne pas que vous, elle me concerne aussi, vu que se fumier de Tom veux ma mort, et en plus, il a entacher la mémoire de ma famille, il est peut-être Fourchelangue, mais jamais il n'a été de ma famille, Salazar me l'a certifié, je me dois donc de régler ce problème, et n'oublier pas la devise de ma famille, professeur, répliqua Harry.

De quelle devise parles-tu, jamais ta famille n'a eu de devise Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

Vous ne voyez vraiment pas, celle qui dis « A chaque Potter, son mage noir il affrontera », ça ne vous dis toujours rien, mon père me l'a dis tout à l'heure.

Je vois, tuas donc été prendre connaissance de ton héritage, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dis que Salazar t'a certifié que Voldemort n'est pas son descendant ?

Mais tous simplement parce que je suis son héritier, professeur, il m'a léguer suffisamment de chose pour apprendre tout comme mes parents et mais autres ancêtres. Mais j'y pense, vous vouliez interroger Sabine, pour voir si elle n'était pas du côté de se cher Tom, je pense qu'en fait, se que vous voulez vraiment, c'est me contrôler, oui, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas, vous savez donc que c'est moi qui dois le tuer. Je pense donc que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, et vous ne pouvez me renvoyer de Poudlard, je vous dis donc à la rentrée Monsieur Dumbledore. Au revoir, rétorqua Harry.

Très bien Harry, mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, il est vrai que toi seul peux anéantir Voldemort, mais fait attention à toi. De mon côté, je vais renforcés les protections du château. Si tu le veux toujours, j'accepte de prendre avec moi la petite Sabine, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton triste, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Cela mis fin à la discussion, Harry dit à sa jeune fille adoptive qu'il devait partir et qu'elle allait avec le vieil homme. Il donna les affaires de Sabine à Dumbledore et dit au revoir à Sabine. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux partis Harry se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante, il leur dit :

Bien maintenant que nous somme seul, nous allons pouvoir parler tranquillement, je sais pourquoi Dudley est venu avec moi aujourd'hui, vous vouliez savoir ce que j'allais faire au chemin de traverse si tôt cet été. Je vais donc laissez la parole à Dudley, je compléterais ensuite si nécessaire. Vous poserez après vos questions. Dudley on t'écoute.

Bon ok, quand tu nous as déposé papa, on est allé directement à la banque, y avaient des créatures bizarre, Harry m'a dit de ne pas les regardé dans les yeux, par contre je ne connais pas leur nom, Dudley se tourna vers Harry pour une réponse.

Se sont des gobelins, je te l'avais dit après au repas. Continue.

D'accord, donc ensuite Harry à demander à un gobelin l'ouverture du testament de sa famille. Je dois dire que c'était impressionnant, dans son monde, il invoque le fantôme du mort, j'étais terrifié, il a vu son père et sa mère, puis ensuite, cinq de ces ancêtres on été aussi appelé, ils lui on donné des livres et une bague. Après, on est sorti du bureau pour aller voir dans les coffres ce qu'il y avait. Vous auriez du voir le nombre de livres dans le coffre de ses parents, même Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant à voir sa tête. Mais quand on est aller voir le coffre de ses ancêtres, là je peux vous dire qu'il y en avait encore plus. Enfin bref, nous sommes ensuite aller voir le coffre des Potter, il avait énormément d'or, y avait aussi beaucoup d'armes. Puis on est sorti de la banque pour aller manger, j'ai posé quelques questions à Harry pour en savoir plus sur son monde de dégénérer. On est allé ensuite à un magasin de vêtements, où il a pris une très grosse commande. Puis un magasin de sport, après une sorte d'armurerie, puis il a été acheté une montre, mais c'est là où il y a eu une attaque de créatures mauvaises, il dépossédait les gens de leurs âmes, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Harry est aller les combattre, les gens lui on porter une très grande ovation, mais il les a envoyé chier en leur disant qu'il fallait s'unir pour combattre, sinon le monde sombrerai à jamais dans le chaos. Puis un homme a donné à Harry la petite Sabine, On est allé dans un magasin de baguettes magique, Harry en voulait une deuxième, mais le vendeur lui a dit que c'était interdit, il lui a donné un livre à la place pour la faire lui-même. Ensuite, on a été prendre les vêtements commandé pour lui et Sabine. Harry a acheté des ingrédients bizarre et nous a demandé de prendre un verre pendant qu'il allait prendre quelques choses dans une autre rue, il m'a dis que se n'était pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles, donc je l'ai gardé. Voilà en gros notre journée.

Harry, dis-nous, qu'ont dis tes parents aux moments de l'héritage, demanda la tante Pétunia d'une petite voix.

Mon père m'a parlé de la devise familiale et de mon destin, il m'a dis aussi qu'il était très fière de ce que j'avais accomplit, mais il m'a aussi donné une information capitale que le conseil des dieux lui a demandé de me transmettre. Et ma mère, elle a pu me prendre dans ces bras pour la première fois en 14 ans, et elle m'a dis ce qu'elle me léguait, voilà vous savez tous. Par contre cette, il va se passer quelque chose, je ne peux vous dire quoi, car je quoi exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais être complet demain.

Dis-nous ce qu'est cette devise et cette information que tu as eue, demanda Vernon.

La devise familiale est « A chaque Potter, son mage noir il affrontera », et maintenant, je sais que Voldemort n'utilise pas toute sa puissance, mais seulement une infime partie. Il est de mon devoir de l'arrêter.

Attend un peu, tu veux dire que tu dois le tuer, mais tu n'as que 15 ans, enfin, il y a bien quelqu'un de plus vieux et de plus puissant que toi pour le faire non, dis la tante Pétunia.

Ce n'est pas si simple ma tante. J'ai déjà affronté tant de choses et de danger depuis ces dernières années, mon destin a toujours été de vaincre ce monstre, pour le bien des deux mondes. Si j'échoue, alors le monde sombrera dans le chaos. Mais si je réussis, le monde sera en paix jusqu'aux prochain mage noir. Les sorciers blancs sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre et non pour faire pencher la balance.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par affronter tant de choses et de danger, demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton curieux.

En court à 11 ans, j'ai combattu un troll des montagnes adultes avec deux amis, un cerbère, un chien à trois têtes si tu préfères. Un filet du diable, des clés volantes, un échiquier géant, j'ai du boire une potion choisie grâce à une énigme et enfin Voldemort pour la première en 10 ans. A 12 ans, j'ai faillit me faire tuer par un arbre cogneur, une araignée géante, un basilic ou un serpent gigantesque qui peux tuer d'un simple regard et enfin le souvenir de Voldemort. La treizième année a été un peu plus calme, J'ai juste faillit perdre mon âme à cause des détraqueurs, mais j'ai trouvé un parrain. Et l'année dernière, j'ai affronté un dragon, des sirènes, un épouvantard, un scroutt à pétard de 2 mètres de long, un sphinx et enfin la renaissance de Voldemort. Cette année, j'ai affronté de nouveaux quelques détraqueurs. Voilà, vous connaissez ma vie en réduit bien sûr. Dit-il avec un petit sourire gêner.

Les Dursley étaient plus qu'étonnés, en effet ils avaient toujours su que Harry était célèbre, mais ils s'étaient dis qu'ils allaient lui rendre la vie dure pour qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse, mais aussi pour peut-être lui enlever ses pouvoirs magiques. Jamais il n'avait pensé que leur neveu avait vécu tant de choses aussi dangereux et dramatique. Ils le traitait de monstre, mais enfin de compte, se sont eux les monstres. Ils décidèrent qu'à partir du lendemain, Harry serait traité comme quelqu'un de la famille. En attendant, ils remarquèrent que Harry était allé se coucher. L'oncle Vernon remarqua qu'il était 23H59. Ils se dirent donc bonne nuit et montèrent à leur tour dans leur s chambres respective, mais en passant devant la chambre de Harry, ils remarquèrent tous les trois une lumière rouge, verte, bleu, jeune et blanche. Dudley ouvrit la porte, et se qu'ils virent les figea. En effet, devant eux, Harry était entouré d'une lumière de cinq couleurs différentes, mais on pouvait aussi sentir la sécurité en sa présence. C'était un spectacle d'une grande beauté, la lumière ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Ils se regardèrent, puis allèrent se coucher.

Voilà, je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour le finir, mais je devais chercher un stage pour le bac. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'entraînement commence et sa vie chez les Dursley s'améliore.

A++


End file.
